The Power Within
by Irrisa Taisho
Summary: Chapter Three Part One up!LEJP LESS JP? IEST STDM NOT MALFOY. HPGW NLLL RWHG
1. An Innocent Child

**The Power Within **

**Chapter One: An Innocent Child**

Flashback

"Let me go!" Lily Potter struggled against her captors.

"Now why would we do that? We're going to have some fun with you. Of course, only after our Lord." The dark-cloaked men started laughing.

They dragged Lily into a room that had only a single bed in the middle of the room. They shoved Lily onto the floor.

"Our Lord will be with you soon." One of the men sneered and shut the door.

Lily curled up into a ball in the corner. Several minutes later the door opened. Lily looked up into the red-slitted eyes of Lord Voldemort.

End Flashback

"I'll be back in a couple of hours, James. Can you take care of Harry for that long?" Lily teased her husband.

"Don't worry Lily. I'll be fine. You just find out why your so sick." James Potter said to his wife while holding their one year old son, Harry.

Lily nodded and walked out the door and to the car where Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, friends of both Lily and James since their first year at Hogwarts, were waiting to escort Lily to the doctors. Lily's doctor was Mark Pomfrey; Hogwarts' nurse's, Poppy Pomfrey's, brother.

"Hey guys." Lily greeted Sirius and Remus.

"Hello, Lily." Said Remus.

"Hey Tiger lily!" Sirius called from inside the car.

Tiger lily was Lily's honorary Marauders nickname. They had given it to Lily in their third year at Hogwarts.

"Ready to go?" asked Remus.

"Yes." Lily confirmed as she got inside the car.

"Hopefully it's not anything harmful." Sirius wondered out loud.

"Hopefully it's something trivial." Lily commented.

Lily didn't know how far from the truth she was.

At the Doctors

"Well, Lily. It's nothing dangerous of harmful." Started Mark Pomfrey.

"Thank Merlin." Lily sighed in relief.

"Lily… I hate to bring this up because I know it's so painful for you to remember… but…how long ago did you say you had been kidnapped and raped?" Mark asked Lily hesitantly.

Lily stiffened. "Two-two months. But what does… no. Please no. Don't tell me…" Lily's eyes widened in horror.

Mark sighed and confirmed her fears. "Lily, you two months pregnant. It's not James'"

Lily broke down. "NO! no… I can't be!" Lily cried into Sirius' shoulder.

"Is-is it a boy or a girl?" Lily sniffed through her tears.

"It's a girl. Lily, you have to tell James. This is too big to keep from him. If you try and pretend the baby's his… when he finds out…"

"I know. I will tell him. I'm… just afraid he might try to make me get an abortion. And no matter who's child it is I can't do that. It's innocent, it hasn't done anything."

"Don't worry, Lily. We'll be there when you tell James." Remus said.

"Yah. Don't worry! Even if he wants nothing to do with you we'll always be therefore you. No matter what!" Sirius said with a hardly ever seen serious expression on his face.

"Let's go tell James."

At Potter Manor

"We're home!" Lily called as she entered the house.

Sirius and Remus were right behind her.

James poked his head around the kitchen doorway. "Hey. You're just in time. I just finished lunch. Oh! Moony, Padfoot! There's enough food here if you want some."

"Thanks, Prongs. We'll take you up on that offer." Said Remus.

"Cool." James ducked back into the kitchen to set up two more places at the table. Remus pushed lightly on Lily's back getting her to move into the kitchen. After everyone sat down and had put some food on their plates, James asked the question that Lily didn't want to answer.

"So, what did Mark say was making you so ill?"

Lily put down the forkful of food that had been halfway to her mouth.

"Lily? What's wrong?" James asked worryingly after seeing her hesitate.

"James… do you remember when I was captured two months ago?" She asked finally.

"Of course I do!" James answered.

"We'll I'm…I'm…Pregnant." Lily let out the breath she had been holding.

There, I told him

James was stunned. "Your… pregnant?" was all he could say.

Lily nodded.

"Is it… is it mine?" James asked, hopeful.

Lily started to cry. "Mark says it's not." Was all she managed to say through her tears.

"So, it's Voldemorts?" he asked for confirmation.

Lily nodded.

"Then you are going to get rid of it!" James said with finality.

"No James!" Lily cried out.

"What? You want to keep the child of the bastard who raped you? The child of the Dark Lord!?!" James jumped in anger and disgust.

"James, listen to me." Lily started. "Don't ask me to get rid of this child. I just can't do it. This baby is innocent! I can't just kill an innocent child!" she pleaded.

"It doesn't matter if it's innocent! It's still Voldemort's child! It doesn't matter if it's innocent now! One day it won't be. It'll join him and help him kill us all!" James yelled at Lily.

"James. Calm down." Remus reasoned.

"Not you too?!? Can't you all see?!" James was hysterical. "It needs to be killed now! Before it has a chance to grow up!"

Lily bowed her head. "I'm sorry James. I can't do it."

"Then get out! I don't want the spawn of Voldemort to be in my house!" He spat at Lily.

"Please James. Please." Sobbed Lily.

"No! Get out now!" James yelled.

"How dare you, James!" Sirius stood up and said to James. "Do you know what Lily had to go through? How much pain she went through to get back to you and Harry? And you won't even help her through this!?! It's not all about you, you know!" Sirius was angry.

"I won't help raise the next Dark Lord." James now spat at his once friend.

"One, It's a girl. Two, Just because it's Voldemort's child doesn't mean it will turn out like it's father. And three, I want nothing to do with you any longer." Said Remus from where he was comforting Lily.

"All of you out! And you," He spat at Lily. "Expect to receive divorce and custody papers. I will not let my son grow up anywhere near that spawn!"

Lily just cried harder.

"Out! Now!"

"Let us get Lily's stuff and we'll be gone." Remus countered.

"Fine."

Half an hour later Lily and her stuff were in the back seat of Remus' car. Sirius was already in the front seat while Remus was saying a couple of last words to James.

"Your pathetic. I thought you loved Lily, but I guess not. You didn't deserve her." Remus turned around, got in the car, and drove away.

Nine Months Later

"Push Lily. Push!" Poppy Pomfrey said encouragingly to Lily.

Several seconds later a baby's cry erupted.

"Here you go, Lily. A healthy baby girl." Poppy handed the bundle to Lily.

Lily smiled as she looked down at her new baby daughter.

"She's beautiful." Said Sirius, who was looking over Lily's shoulder.

Lily smiled. Sirius and Remus had been there for her these last months as they had promised. Serverus Snape, another friend from Hogwarts, was also there. He, Sirius, and Remus had put aside their differences and had become friends.

Lily turned to Remus. "Would you be her uncle, Remus?"

Remus nodded.

"Hey! What about me?" exclaimed Sirius.

Lily laughed. "I haven't forgotten you. Would you be her godfather?"

Sirius beamed. "Of course!"

Lily looked at Serverus. "Serverus." Lily bit her lip. "Would you… I mean…would you like to be her father-figure?" Lily said in a rush.

Serverus was stunned. "Why me? Why not Sirius or Remus?"

"I'm not trying to be rude Sirius, Remus, but. Sirius, your not serious enough and Remus. Your more suited to be an uncle. Serverus. You are the best person for the job. Plus… before I fell in love with James, I had a crush on you. After James divorced me I realized I really hadn't loved him the way I though I did. What I mean to say is, I like you, Serverus and I would like to have a relationship with you." Lily held her breath.

"Lily. You don't know how may times I have dreamed you would say that you liked me. I would be honored to be the father of your daughter. I would also like to have a relationship with you. If that's ok with Sirius and Remus." He finally said after a moment.

Sirius and Remus smirked.

Lily was glowing with happiness. "Now. What should we call her? Any ideas?"

"Iris"

"Orion"

"Lillian"

They all looked at each other and laughed. They had said it at the same time.

"Then I name her… Irrisa Lillian Orion Iris Evans."

Poppy wrote the name down on the certificate, duplicated it, and gave the original to Lily.

"I'm going to go send the copy to the Ministry. Lily, get some rest. Everyone else, leave!" Poppy said before she left the infirmary.

Everyone said their goodbyes and left Lily alone so she could get some rest. It was three in the morning after all. Several minutes later, Lily was fast asleep.


	2. Hogwarts, Anyone?

A/N: Wow. Two chapters done so far! I'm trying to work on my other HP story Power of the Mage: Blast to the Past when I can. Right now I'm really busy as this is my final year of high school and I'm concentrating on getting high marks. I'm proud of myself! I've got a 90.5 average for first semester! Woo Hoo! Go Me! Go Me! Lol. Sorry. Anyways, I've got the next chapter of PM: BP written. I just need to type it up. I'll try to do that for tomorrow but anyways, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters associated with him. I do, however, own Irrisa. I do not own Sakura and Syaoran (I do own their last names) for they are owned by Clamp (cardcaptors).

The Power Within

Chapter Two: Hogwarts, Anyone?

After James had divorced Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Severus had helped out financially until Lily could return to her job at St. Mungo's. Now, Lily was getting ready to transfer to Hogwarts at Albus Dumbledore's request. She was going to help out Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing. One reason why she had accepted the request was so that she could be close to Irrisa when school started in September. Another reason was because she wanted to be closer to her husband.

After Irrisa was born, Lily and Severus had started dating. Five years later when Irrisa was five Severus had asked Lily to marry him. Lily had, of course, said yes. The next year, they were married. Lily had chosen Alice Longbottom to be her Maid of Honor while Severus had chosen Remus as his. They had decided to leave Irrisa's last name as Evans because they didn't want people to have another reason to say she was dark. After James' betrayal, Severus and the two marauders, Sirius and Remus, had become friends.

Now, Lily and Severus had been married for six years. Severus had treated Irrisa as his own. At the moment they were debating on whether to have another child now that Irrisa was going to be starting Hogwarts.

11 years later

"Mom! Dad! Sirius! Remus! " Irrisa yelled, as she ran through the house.

"It came! My Hogwarts letter came!" Irrisa screeched to a halt in the living room.

Everyone was on the couch. Severus wore an amused smirk, Sirius and Remus were trying hard not to laugh, and Lily was grinning.

"See! See!" Irrisa waved the letter in front of their faces so fast it was a yellowish blur.

Lily chuckled. "I see, Irrisa. If you can get ready quickly we can go to Diagon Alley today to get your supplies."

"Yay!" Irrisa yelled as she ran off to get ready.

Irrisa looked exactly like her mother. She had brilliant red hair and brilliant emerald eyes that were the exact same as her mother's, twinkle and all. You couldn't tell that her father was the Dark lord Voldemort. Five minutes later Irrisa bounded down the stairs, dressed and ready to go. Sirius grabbed a handful of floo powder off the mantelpiece.

He stepped into the fireplace and called out clearly, "Diagon Alley!" He spun around, and was gone.

Irrisa followed Sirius. A minute after Sirius arrived at the Leaky Cauldron Irrisa came tumbling out of the fireplace. Luckily, Sirius had been ready and had caught her.

"Thanks. Padfoot!"

Soon after Remus arrived through the fireplace, coughing. "I **always** get ash in my mouth." He said while trying to spit out a mouthful of ash.

Irrisa giggled. Severus appeared and gracefully stepped out of the fireplace.

"How can you always come out so gracefully dad? I always seem to trip!" Irrisa pouted.

Severus just smirked. Lily followed shortly after.

"Now." Started Lily. "We're all here so we can get going."

"Don't forget, we have to go to Gringotts first." Reminded Severus.

After stopping at Gringotts, the group went to Flourish and Blotts to get Irrisa's course books. They split up once inside the shop to look for the books. Irrisa was looking for Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander, when she bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Irrisa asked to the girl she had bumped into.

"I'm alright. Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley. What book are you looking for?"

"Irrisa Evans. I'm looking for Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander."

"So am I! Why don't we look together?" Ginny asked.

"Sure." Irrisa agreed.

10 minutes later Irrisa found her mom at the counter.

"Mom, this is my new friend Ginny Weasley. Ginny, this is my mom."

"Hello Ms. Evans." Ginny said politely.

"You may call me Lily, Ginny. Oh, by the way my last name is Snape, not Evans."

"But I thought…"

"Oh, don't worry it's just that after I married Severus we decided to leave Irrisa's last name as Evans."

"Oh, ok."

Lily suddenly looked thoughtful. "You said your name was Weasley, right?"

"Yes, Ms. Ev… Lily."

"Your mother, Molly Weasley was a friend of mine from Hogwarts. Oh, there she is. Molly!" Lily called out to a redheaded woman.

"Lily? Is that you?" The woman, Molly, asked.

"Indeed. It seems that our daughter's have become friends. Irrisa, this is Molly Weasley."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Weasley."

"Call me Molly, dear. How about we have lunch. You know, to catch up?" Molly suggested to lily.

"That sounds wonderful. I have to go find Sirius, Remus, and Severus so we'll meet you at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor in 10 minutes."

Soon, everyone was sitting around a table outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Lily?" said Arthur Weasley, Molly's husband.

"Indeed it has. All these redheaded children yours, then?" Lily asked politely.

Molly beamed. "Yes they are!"

Molly pointed to each child as she introduced them. "This is Percy. He's in his 6th year at Hogwarts this year. These two are the twins, Fred and George. Troublemakers if you ever saw them. Their in their 4th year. This is Ron, the youngest male. He's in his second year this year. You already know Ginny. She's starting first year this year. We also have two more that aren't here. Charlie works in Romania. He studies dragons while Bill is a curse-breaker for Gringotts."

"Your family sure has grown, hasn't it?"

Molly smiled. Molly then started to bite her lip.

"Umm. I have nothing against her or anything, but, I just was to know if the rumors true." She said, hesitantly.

Severus narrowed his eyes. "You mean the one abut Irrisa being the Dark Lord's daughter?"

"It's nothing against her. I don't care about parentage, I just want to know if the rumors were true." She hurried to amend.

Lily sighed. "Yes. The rumors are true. When I was kidnapped I was rapped by Voldemort."

Molly hugged Lily above the table-top. "Everything's alright. Look at the bright side, you got a beautiful daughter."

"She's right, lily." Severus put in.

"Your right. Though I am a little worried though about Irrisa going to Hogwarts."

"Why?" asked Arthur.

"Because not only is James there, but so is Harry."

Ron looked up. "Harry? Harry Potter?" he questioned.

Lily nodded.

"He's in Hufflepuff, and he's extremely arrogant." Ron continued.

Sirius and Severus snorted.

"A Potter in Hufflepuff. James must be so embarrassed." Said Sirius.

"Oh, he is." Said Severus. "You should have seen his face. He was so horrified. He was even more horrified when he found out that Harry is friends with Draco Malfoy from Slytherin."

"Ouch." Was all Sirius said. 

Remus looked at his watch. "We better get going. We still need to get Irrisa's wand."

Everyone said their goodbyes. Irrisa and Ginny planned to meet on the train on September 1st. They walked into Ollivanders wand shop several minutes later. Mr. Ollivander spoke from the shadows, making everyone, except Severus, jump.

"If it isn't Miss. Evans. I've been waiting for you." He rasped.

He started handing Irrisa wands.

"Beechwood and Dragon Heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible."

Irrisa waved it, but it was then grabbed out of her hands.

"Nope, try this one. Maple and Phoenix Feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy."

Nothing happened.

"Let's try this. Ebony and Unicorn hair. Eight and a half inches. Springy."

Again, nothing happened.

Mr. Ollivander chuckled. "A tricky one, eh?"

He went into the back of the room and came back out with another wand.

"How about, this. Ebony and Holly. Contains a feather from a Phoenix and a Snidget. Eleven inches. Quite powerful."

The moment Irrisa touched the wand, golden sparks shot out of the end.

"How wonderful! That'll be 10 galleons. Your going to do great things Irrisa Evans."

Lily paid and they left the shop. They then finished their shopping and went home.

Several weeks later, everyone was getting ready to go to Hogwarts. Not only was Lily working in the hospital wing but Severus was the Potions Master and Remus and Sirius were the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. By 10:30 they were ready to go. They flooed over to the Leaky Cauldron and walked to Kings Cross Station. As they approached the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10, they saw the Weasleys.

"Ginny!" Irrisa called, running over.

"Irrisa! How was the last few weeks?"

"Boring."

"Come on, you have to get on the train." Said Mrs. Weasley.

Everyone leaned casually against the barrier talking, and when the coast was clear, and slipped through. The scarlet steam engine was waiting. The twins, Fred and George, helped Irrisa and Ginny get their trunks onto the train. Several minutes later they were sitting in a compartment halfway down the train. Not long later, a blonde girl opened the door.

"Is anyone sitting here?" she asked.

Irrisa and Ginny nodded their heads no.

"Have a seat." Said Irrisa.

"My names Luna, Luna Lovegood." She introduced herself.

"I'm Irrisa Evans and that's Ginny Weasley. Nice to meet you."

The rest of the train ride went by extremely quickly and before they knew it, an announcement came over the intercom.

"We will soon be arriving at Hogsmeade Station. Your luggage is to be left on board. It will be sent to the school separately. Thank You."

Irrisa, Ginny, and Luna got into their Hogwarts robes as the train was pulling into the station. They got off the train and into the hustle and bustle of students.

Over the noise they heard a deep voice, "First Years! First Years, over here please! First Years!"

They made their way over there. On their way Irrisa saw her mother, Sirius, and Remus heading to the carriages.

"Mom!" Irrisa called.

Lily looked over and waved. Irrisa waved back. They soon made it over to the man with the deep voice.

"You all here? Good. Follow me to the boats." He lead them over to a group of boats.

"No more than four to a boat!" He called.

The group entered a boat and was soon joined by a boy.

"Hi, I'm Colin Creevey! I'm terribly excited, aren't you?" He asked, hyper.

He was holding a camera in his hands.

They chatted until the large man bellowed, "Mind yer' heads!"

Everyone ducked under hanging branches. When they looked up, they gasped. They saw Hogwarts for the first time. The boats soon grouped together at the shore. After everyone got out of the boats, the man led them up some steps and knocked on a pair of huge doors.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

The door opened to reveal a rather stern-looking woman.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall." The man said.

"Thank you, Hagrid." The woman waved him off.

"Follow me please." She said to the students.

Professor McGonagall led them into the great hall where everyone was waiting. Everyone was in awe.

"Wow." Said Ginny. "I never expected this. Of course my brothers told be about it but I never thought…" Ginny trailed off as McGonagall cleared her throat.

"When I call your name, the sorting had will be placed on your head and you will be sorted into your houses."

She opened the scroll in her hand. "Abbot, Laura."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Andrews, Mark."

"GRIFFINDOR!"

"Bateman, Andy."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Black, Mitchell."

"GRIFFINDOR!"

"Cove, Treasure."

Everyone giggled.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Coville, Bruce."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Creevey, Colin."

"GRIFFINDOR!"

"Evans, Irrisa."

Everyone gasped. Whispers broke out.

"It's her! That's You-Know-Who's daughter!"

"How can they let her in here when her father is the dark lord?

"A Slytherin for sure."

Irrisa ignored everyone as the hat was placed upon her head.

"Hello, Miss Evans. Lets see. A good mind. You want to prove to everyone that you aren't like the dark lord. You would not do well in Slytherin considering your status. Your brave and loyal. Well then, better be… GRIFFINDOR!"

The hat yelled. Everyone was shocked. The Weasley's started to clap. Soon, Colin Creevey joined in. Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Severus started to clap. Soon almost everyone had started to clap lightly through their stupor. McGonagall shook her head and continued.

"Goodfellow, Justin."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Hudson, Jennifer."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"L'Engle, Josh."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Lovegood, Luna."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Lundstrom, Sabrina."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Mieko, Darien."

"GRIFFINDOR!"

"Morgan, Mike."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Nott, James."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Ogden, George."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Parkison, Frank."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Reed, Christopher."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Taisho, Sakura."

"GRIFFINDOR!"

"Weasley, Ginny."

There was a pause and "GRIFFINDOR!"

Ginny ran over and sat down next to Irrisa.

"White, Courtney."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Zabini, Crystal."

"SLYTHERIN!"

After the last clap ended, McGonagall rolled up the parchment and took the stool and sorting hat out of the Great Hall. The old man sitting in the middle of the head table stood up.

"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts! First years please note, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds. A few older students should do to remember that as well."

He looked at the Weasley twins, Fred and George.

"Now, a few words before we eat. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

He sat down. The plates instantly filled with food. Ginny leaned over and started a conversation with her brother, Ron. Irrisa was brought out of her thoughts when she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned to look at the first year girl that had been sorted before Ginny.

"Hey, my names Sakura. We're going to be roommates so I would like to get to know you." She smiled at Irrisa.

"Your one of the first." Replied Irrisa. "I'm Irrisa Evans."

"Your mother's the assistant nurse, right?"

Irrisa was confused. "How do you know that?"

"Madame Pomfrey is my Aunt." She replied.

"That explains it." Said Irrisa.

"What explains what?" asked Ginny, entering the conversation.

"How she knew my mom was the assistant nurse. She's related to Madame Pomfrey."

Ginny giggled. "Now you'll never get out of going to the hospital wing. Between your mom and her you'll be made to go.

Irrisa groaned. Both Ginny and Sakura laughed.

Ginny held out her hand to Sakura. "Ginny Weasley."

"Sakura Taisho." They shook hands.

"It seems that my sister has found some friends. Care to introduce us?"

A boy who looked like Sakura butted in from across the table.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Ginny, Irrisa, this is my brother Syaoran. Syaoran, this are my friends Irrisa and Ginny."

"Pleasure to meet you both. If you need any help, you can ask me."

Soon after they finished eating, the old man stood up again.

"Before we send you off to bed I'd like to finish my announcements. I would like to welcome Sirius Black and Remus Lupin as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers."

Everyone applauded.

"I'd also like to welcome Lily Evans. She is going to assist Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing."

There was less applause.

"Mr. Potter has agreed to return and teach Care of Magical Creatures again this year."

Everyone cheered wildly.

"And last, but definitely not least, the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds. Be warned. Now, off to bed!"

The first year Griffindors were led to the Griffindor Tower. Once there, they were told the password, Caput Draconis. After settling in, everyone went to bed.


	3. First Day of Classes

A/N: Hey people. Sorry for not updating this one for a while! I have been working on Power of the Mage: Blast to the Past mostly lately. I'm going to do another chapter of this one and hopefully it will be up at the same time as the next chapter of Power of the Mage: Blast to the Past. Hope you like it!

The Power Within

First Day of Classes Part One

The next morning Irrisa, Ginny, and Sakura went down to breakfast together. When they got there the only open seats were beside Syaoran and a first year male named Darien Mieko. They sat down and had just served themselves some breakfast when professor McGonagall handed them their timetables.

"Oh man! I have potions first period with the Slytherins." Ron groaned from across the table.

"We have potions, with you too. Everyone will be fine." Irrisa tried to comfort him.

"It's not the same. The Potions Master is your dad."

"Professor Snape's her father? I thought Voldemort was?" Darien asked, confused.

"Voldemort is my father, yes, but Severus is my dad."

"What's the difference?" asked Darien.

"A father is someone who, well, fathered you. Someone who contributed to your genes. A dad is someone who loves you unconditionally no matter if they are related to you by blood or not."

"Wow, nice speech, Irrisa." Syaoran commented.

Irrisa was tapped on the back and when she turned around she came face to face with a Hufflepuff boy with unruly black hair and the same brilliant green eyes as Lily.

"Hello? Oh, you must be my step-brother Harry. Pleased to meet you!" Irrisa held out her hand.

Harry shook it. "Your not like my father told me."

"I don't know what your father has been saying about me, but I don't think he has the right to pass judgement. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not perfect, But I don't think it's fair that people, such as your father, judge me on who my father is."

Harry looked at her, calculating. "It was nice talking to you. I better get back to my table. I hope to talk to you more. Maybe I'll introduce you to my friend, Draco."

"I'd like that. Bye Harry."

Harry went back to his table. The minute he sat down, people hounded him, probably t find out about Irrisa. Not long after, the tables cleared themselves and Albus Dumbledore stood up.

"Good morning! I have the pleasure to introduce Mr. Matthews from Matthews wireless in Diagon Alley."

"Thank you, Albus. Now, I've developed an instant messenger. This," he held up a wrist band with several jewels on it. " is a wizarding wireless messenger. You can send messages to your friends with this. Now, these are only prototypes and I've asked your Headmaster if Hogwarts students would test them out for me. He has graciously said yes."

Dumbledore cut in. "They will be distributed during first period. Please note that your teacher may turn them off for the period if they wish. They could also confiscate them. Now, it's almost time for class. Off you trot."

The minutes he stopped talking everyone started to whisper.

"Wicked! We can send answers to each other!" Ron exclaimed.

"Do you relly think the teachers would allow that? Of course they're not going to have them on during tests." Syaoran said.

Ron was disappointed. "Aww man!"

Several people who heard him chuckled. Syaoran shook his head.

"We better get going to class. At lunch lets give each other our w-mail names."

Everyone agreed and headed off to class. As they were on their way to potions, Irrisa thought of something.

"Ummm, Syaoran, why are the first years having potions with the second years?"

"I have no clue. Maybe Professor Snape will explain it to us."

They entered the classroom and the Slytherins sat on one side of the room with the Griffindors on the other side. Professor Snape then slammed open the door and strode to the front of the class.

"Welcome first years, to potions. Second years, I hope your not as horrendous as last year. I have the unfortunate pleasure of handing out your w-mail messengers. I will hand them out but do not come to me to ask how it works. I trust you can figure it out yourselves. If I see even one in my classroom after today, I will destroy it. Now, Professor Dumbledore has combined the first and second year potions classes into one to make that period free so the seventh years may use next period for a study group. Do not complain as the seventh year potions are more important than you having separate years. Second years, you are to redo the cure for boils as you did horribly on it last year. The instructions are in your books and you know where the ingredients are, get to work. First years, we will start with a forgetfulness potion. The instructions."He waved his wand. "Are on the board. Follow them carefully and precisely. Get working."

He walked around the classroom criticizing everyone's potions. Suddenly Frank Parkison and Crystal Zabini grinned and chucked an ingredient, not needed in the potion, towards Irrisa and Ginny's cauldron. The next second the ingredients were floating in mid air with Irrisa's wand pointing at them.

"Zabini, Parkison, 10 points each from Slytherin for the deliberate attempted sabotage of another's potion. Detention at 7:00pm tonight. 10 points to Griffindor for preventing the explosion and your spell work, Miss Evans."

Snape turned and stalked back to his desk. The second years jaws were dropped.

Ron whispered quietly to Syaoran, Irrisa, Sakura, Ginny, and Darien. "He gave points to Griffindor!"

Irrisa smiled. "I know. Finish your potion before we talk. I don't want you to get in trouble."

The rest of the period passed quickly. 5 minutes before the bell, Snape spoke.

"Your potions should be finished. Bottle it and hand it in. Second years, your homework is to write a half-roll of parchement on what you did differently this time. First years, write one roll of parchement on what would have happened if you had added Escence of Belladona instead of Willow Root Sap. Due next class."

The bell rang and everyone exiyted the class. "We have second year Charms next, what about you?" Syaoran asked Irrisa. 

"We have Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall."

"You'll like that class. Professor McGonagall may be strict but she is very good at her subject." Ron piped up.

"We'll meet you guys in the great hall for lunch." Syaoran called as they turned down another corridor.

"See you there!" Ginny called back.

They reached the classroom just as the bell rang. Some students were confused as there was not teacher; just a cat sitting on the teacher's desk.

'Where is the Professor?" someone asked.

In answer to their question, the cat jumped off the desk and turned into professor McGonagall. The class was awed.

"Cool!" came a shout from one student.

"Thank you, Mr. Bateman. Now, can anyone tell me what just happened? Miss Evans?"

"You're an animagus. Someone who can chage into an animal at will."

"Correct. 10 points to Griffindor. Now, animagus isn't taught until sixth year. Today we will be learning how to turn a match stick into a needle. In front of you there is a match. You are to tap it three times, imagin the match stick turning into a needle, and say the incantation. 'Transformus' Like so."

"One, two, three, Transformus!" She held up the needle to show the class. "Now, split into pairs and practice. At the end of the class I will give you ten minutes to fiddle with your w-mail messengers. Get working."

Choruses of 'Transformus!" rang out in the classroom. Irrisa and Ginny were busy going over the theory.

"Ok. Now I get it! Thanks Irrisa."

"No problem. Do you want me to try first?"

"Please, that way I can see exactly how it's done."

"Ok." Irrisa pointed her wand at her match stick. "One, two, three, Transformus!" The match stick instantly turned into a needle. "You try."

Ginny now turned to her match stick. "One, two, three, Transformus!"

Now there were two needles on the table in front of the girls.

"Nice job Ginny!"

"Thanks."

They then spent the rest of the period making a list of spells and such they wanted to learn and practice.

10 minutes before the end of class, Professor McGonagall called out, "Hand in your match sticks or needle with your name on it and you may now have the rest of the class to play with your messengers."

Everyone hurridly handed in their work and pulled out their messengers. Irrisa, Sakura, and Ginny were now conversing over their names for them.

"Let's wait for lunch so we can all choose our names at once." Ginny suggested.

Irrisa and Sakura thought it was a good idea so they sat chatting for the rest of class. When the bell rang they headed toward the great hall. As they headed on their way there they could hear people talking about the messengers. When they entered the great hall, Syaoran, Ron, and Darien waved them over.

Darien spoke first. "Sorry I didn't walk with you guys. I was walking with the other guys from the dorm."

"No problem." Sakura waved him off. "Now, Ginny, Irrisa, and I haven't chosen names yet. We wanted to decide with you guys."

"We had the same idea. We also think we should create a group."

"What do you mean by group, Syaoran?" Ginny asked, confused.

"I was looking at the messenger and we all have a message that helps us with setting everything up. It explains that a group of people can be tied together as a group. If you are in a group, if one message is sent to one of them, it is sent to all the people in the group automatically."

"What about if you just want to ask one person something you don't want the others to know about?" Sakura asked.

"Then you set the 'group mode' to off."

"Oh, ok."

"That sounds cool. Why don't we create a group outside the messengers as well. I've noticed that Hogwarts is kind of dull. Who wants to make some mischief?" Irrisa asked, grinning.

"We're in." Sakura, Ginny, and Darien said, simultaneously. Syaoran and Ron's smirks spoke for themselves.

"Now we just need to come up with a name. Once we come up with a group name we can base our individual names on that."

Everyone was thinking. Syaoran was first to speak. "Does anyone have a talent or special power?"

Irrisa was confused. "Why? What does that have to do with our names?"

"I was thinking, if most of us have a talent or similar talents we can base our names and the name of the group on that."

"Well…I have a special power. What about everyone else?" Irrisa hesitantly confessed.

"Syaoran and I do."

Ginny, Ron, and Darien shrugged. Ron spoke for himself and Ginny. "We don't know if we do."

"Same here." Darien conferred.

"Well…I may be able to tell. Would you like me to try?" Irrisa asked.

They all nodded. Irrisa closed her eyes and concentrated on Ron, Ginny, and Darien. After several seconds her eyes snapped open. Irrisa was shocked. After a couple of minutes and no change, everyone was getting worried.

Syaoran snapped her out of her stupor by asking his question, "What has you so surprised?"

Irrisa dropped her voice so low that they had to lean very close to hear her.

"I thought they were almost none left!"

"What?"

"Elemantals. All three of you are elementals."

Their mouths dropped.

"What?" breathed Ron.

"You're the first elementals I have found besides…" She trailed off.

Syaoran picked up on it. "You've seen another elemental? Who?"

Irrisa bit her lip. "If I tell you you can't tell anyone. If it were to get out…"

Syaoran understood right away. "Don't worry. Sakura and I are too."

Irrisa's eyes widened. Everyone else was confused.

"You're… how can that be! It's so rare for only one but for six! It's unheard of!"

"What are you talking about. I'm confused." Ginny said.

Irrisa looked around to make sure no one was listening before she whispered. "You know how we just found out you three are elementals? Well, so am I, and apparently Syaoran and Sakura as well."

Ginny's, Ron's, and Darien's mouths were on the floor.

"How!?" was all Ron could get out.

"I have no clue. Elementals are very rare, maybe one very century or so. To have six in one year… it's totally unheard of!"

Ron broke the tension by laughing.

"What's funny?" They asked him.

"Now we know what to call our group!"

"What?"

"The Elementals."

"He's got a point." Said Syaoran.

Irrisa nodded her head. " If we all agree… we are now the Elementals!"

Everyone nodded their agreement.

"Now all we need to do." Said Syaoran, "Is to find out what element everyone has so we can base our names on our element. Sakura is lightning and I am earth. Were you able to find out what theirs are?"

Irrisa nodded. "Ginny is fire, Darien is air, and Ron is water."

"Wait a second…if we are the five elementals, then what is your element?" Sakura asked Irrisa.

Irrisa fidgeted with her food for a moment before she mumbled something.

"What? Speak up I can't hear you when you mumble like that."

'I said…I can control all five elements."

Their jaws dropped for another time.

Syaoran gestured at them to follow him. They all got up and left the table. Syaoran led them to an empty classroom and closed the door.

"Irrisa, do you know what this means? You are the first person, since merlin himself, that can control all the elements."

"I know. That is why mother and I have hidden this power. If Voldemort heard about it, he could find a way to use that power against the light. I can't let that happen."

"Don't worry. We'll keep it a secret."

"You can count on us!"

A/N: Yay! I managed to finish it sooner than I thought! Two chapters, each from a different story, in one day. Happy dance. Lol. Anyways. Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
